my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Barnyard (2006)
Storyline When the farmer's away, all the animals play ... and sing, and dance. Eventually, though, someone has to step in and run things, a responsibility that ends up going to Otis, a carefree cow. Also See *Barnyard (2006) (Trailers) *Barnyard (2006) (TV Spots) Movie Trailer Sound Effects Used * Hollywoodedge, Bicycle Bell Rings Sm PE190701 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 * Hollywoodedge, Bubble Pop Whoop CRT049101 * Hollywoodedge, Car Peel Out Small Car TE047003 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 * Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041702 (High pitched.) * Hollywoodedge, Chickens Clucks Farm AT084301 * Hollywoodedge, Cow Moo SS022201 * Hollywoodedge, Coyote Howls Barks Gr AT027401 * Hollywoodedge, Coyote Howls Bark Grp AT027501 * Hollywoodedge, Coyote Howls Bark Grp AT027601 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110401 * Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 * Hollywoodedge, Medlow Pitch Boing CRT015902 * Hollywoodedge, Pig Squeals Grunts Me PE026401 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 * Hollywoodedge, Suspension BouncesC PE078201 * Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 (Low pitched.) * Sound Ideas, AUTO, TIRE SQUEAL - SQUEALS WHILE TURNING HARD, SQUEAL AWAY, SKID * Sound Ideas, BARN, ANIMALS - INDOOR BARN AMBIENCE: PIGS, SHEEP, CHICKENS, DOG, ROOSTER * Sound Ideas, BARN, ANIMALS - INTERIOR: SHEEP, HORSES, COWS, CHICKENS, GENERAL AMBIENCE * Sound Ideas, BIRD, FARM CHICKS - SMALL FARM: GROUP CHICKS, ANIMAL, CHICKEN * Sound Ideas, BIRD, LOON - COMMON LOON: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 04 * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER, CROWING, WINGS FLAPPING, IN BARN, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS * Sound Ideas, BIRD, SILKY CHICKEN - RAPID CALLS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, COUNTRY, DAY - GENERAL AMBIENCE: BIRDS, INSECTS, HORSES, FARM TRACTOR * Sound Ideas, COW - CALVES AND GOATS, IN BARN, ANIMAL, DIGIFFECTS * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 05 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: SNORTING, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 Image Gallery Barnyard_HIT,_CARTOON_-_KABONG,.png|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG Barnyard_Hollywoodedge,_Screams_1_Woman_Singl_PE133501.png|Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 Barnyard_2006_Hollywoodedge,_Cats_Two_Angry_YowlsD_PE022601.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 Vlcsnap-2016-09-08-18h05m12s252.png|Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 Vlcsnap-2019-09-22-13h09m33s3.png|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 Audio Samples External links Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Movies That Don't Use Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 Category:Movies That Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Movies That Don't Use ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Category:Movies That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Movies That Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 Category:Movies That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Movies That Don't Use Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Category:Movies That Don't Use BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Category:Movies That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Movies That Don't Use BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Category:Movies That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Movies That Don't Use Horses Several Whinn Category:Movies That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Movies That Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Category:Movies That Don't Use TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Category:Movies That Use Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 Category:Movies That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Movies That Don't Use Goat Baas Close Pers Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use Screams 2 Woman Singl Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY Category:Movies That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Movies That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:2000s Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use Ding Metallic HitF CRT2016507